Can You Feel The Love Tonight: Miroku and Sango
by Dragonlover71491
Summary: Read the title, go in and enjoy!


I've never really seen anyone do this song with this couple, so I figured, "Why not?"

"Can You Feel The Love Tonight: Miroku and Sango"

Our favorite group of heroes was just setting up camp when…

"You pervert!"

**Slap!**

"Ouch!"

Once again, Miroku's wandering hand had made its way to Sango's rear end, so of course, he'd been slapped for his troubles.

'_Ah…nothing feels more heavenly than Sango's palm against my cheek, the pain is always worth it._'

"Nice going you bouzo, you got Sango upset again." Inuyasha stated as he looked in the direction that sango went off.

"Ah, but I can't help it, Sango's body calls to me like a siren's song." Miroku said defensively.

"Please, every woman's body calls to you like a siren's song." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Either way, I think you should talk to Sango, something tells me she's really upset this time." Kagome said worriedly, trying to reason with the monk.

"You may be right, maybe I should go talk to her."

So the monk went off in the direction Sango had taken, searching high and low. He eventually found her by a river, skipping pebbles as she mumbled something along the lines of, "stupid perverted monk."

"Sango…?"

"What the hell do you want you dumb monk?" Sango demanded, her voice cracking just the smallest bit.

Miroku's conscience pricked him when he realized that he had made Sango cry.

"I just wanted to say…I'm sorry."

"Yeah right, every time you do this you apologize, then you turn right back around and you do it again."

"Well…sometimes it's best not to form attachments…"

Sango looked over at him, surprised to see his eyes filled with melancholy.

"Miroku…"

"The wind tunnel will eventually consume me…I've always thought it best that I never formed bonds with anyone, so if I ever died, I wouldn't leave someone grieving."

"I…never thought about it that way."

They remained silent for some time, neither breaking the silence until Miroku spoke up.

"Sango…would you care to…go for a walk with me?"

She was taken aback at his request, but she smiled at him as she took his hand.

"Sure…I'd like that Miroku."

But of course, they were being watched by the rest of the group, who were keeping themselves hidden in some nearby bushes.

"Aw man, this is horrible!" Shippo squeaked out as he sat on Inuyasha's head.

"What's the problem, they're just taking a walk is all." The hanyou scoffed as he watched the monk and slayer.

Shippo sighed heavily before he started singing.

"I can see what's happening"

"What?" Inuyasha asked, being his usual dunce of a self.

"And they don't have a clue" Shippo sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Who?" He demanded of the little kit.

"They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line, our trio's down to two." Stated the little fox.

"Oh."

"Ze sweet caress of twilight…" Shippo started in a French accent, "There's magic everywhere, and with all this romantic atmosphere…disaster's in the air." He practically wailed as they followed them.

They soon caught sight of them settling down by a waterfall, taking a break and getting a drink of ice cold water for themselves.

"Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings…the world, for once, in perfect harmony with all its living things." Kagome sang gently, wanting to help the atmosphere and bring her friends closer together.

'_So many things to tell her, but how to make her see?_' Miroku thought despairingly, but he pushed them aside, '_The truth about my past? Impossible! She'd turn away from me._' He thought, thinking of all the women he'd flirted with, the lies he'd told, the money he'd swindled; all of it would make Sango abandon him, see him as nothing more than a thief and a womanizer for the rest of his life.

'_He's holding back, he's hiding…But what, I can't decide…Why won't he be the man I know he is, the man I see inside?_'

He caught sight of her looking at him worriedly, but he gave her a gentle smile as he got up, walking back a ways.

'_What is he…?_'

"Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings." Kagome sang softly, getting into the mood.

Before she knew it, he came running back and jumped into the water, splashing the water onto the shore. She leaned over to see where he was, but Miroku came out and grabbed her about the shoulders, pulling her in with him.

'_Let's forget the world, our worries…let's just live for us Sango._'

She gasped at the cold and pulled herself back onto the shore, shivering as the water dripped from her hair. Miroku pulled himself out after her, a playful smile on his face as he laughed at her appearance. Sango smirked before she shoved him back into the water, dashing off as she laughed; she hadn't had this much fun in years! The monk was soon on her tail, the two going deeper into the forest, not a care in the world, just living for the moment and forgetting their troubles. The others followed them, Kagome wanting to see if they'd come together, while Inuyasha and Shippo wanted to see what would become of their friend.

"The world, for once, in perfect harmony with all its living things."

'_I haven't fooled around like this since I was a kid…it's good to just be a kid again._' Sango thought as she stopped at the top of a hill to breathe.

But Miroku soon caught up, and no sooner did she start to relax that Miroku caught her round the waist and rolled them down the hill, him landing on top of her as they laughed.

"Can you feel the love tonight?" Kagome continued, happy that the two seemed to be connecting.

Sango smiled as she looked at Miroku's face, his eyes filled with mirth as he gazed at her. Her heart pounded in her chest, her feelings coming to the surface as she looked at him, remembering all the times he'd been there for her when she needed a shoulder to cry on or a friend to tell her it would be all right.

'_I've ignored these feelings for so long…but the truth is…I love him, I love Miroku._'

She then sat up and placed a gentle, loving kiss on Miroku's cheek, laying back down as she observed his surprised face.

'_Did she just…?_'

"You needn't look too far…"

Miroku looked down at her, a questioning look on his face. Sango had a come hither in her eyes, a loving smile on her lips. He soon felt himself smile as well as he brought them to their feet.

"Stealing through the night's uncertainties…" Kagome sighed as she watched her friends hold onto each in a loving embrace.

Everything they had been through together had led to this moment, neither was going to deny what they felt.

"Love is where they are." Kagome said happily as Miroku and Sango came together in a gentle kiss, a kiss that showed that they promised to always be there for each other.

"And if he falls in love tonight…It can be assumed." Shippo sniffled as he cuddled into Inuyasha's arm.

"His carefree days with us are history." The hanyou sighed as he patted Shippo's head, a tiny tone of sadness in his usually tough-guy voice.

"In short, our pal is doomed." They said together before Shippo broke down into quiet sobs.

Kagome was watching the monk and slayer happily, glad that they had found some form of happiness in this mess they called their lives.

"Let's leave them alone, I think they'll be okay." Kagome said as she tugged on Inu's ear.

"Ouch! Okay, not like I want to watch them anyway." He grumbled.

So they left the two lovers to bask in their new-found romance, one that they hoped would remain strong through many years to come.

"Miroku…"

"Yes my dear Sango?"

"Get your hand off my butt."

"Oh…sorry."

"That's all right, I forgive you…this time."

"Care to join me in my futon tonight?"

Needless to say, when they returned to camp, Miroku had a large handprint on his face.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Dragonlover71491: I'm so proud of myself.

Miroku: I don't know…I say a few clothes should have been shed.

Dragonlover71491: Sango, if you please…

Sango: With pleasure. (Whacks Miroku with Hiraikotsu.)

Miroku: (Knocked out!)

Dragonlover71491: Thank you. Read and Review! Hugs and kisses :) .


End file.
